medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Marick Haberford
Marick Haberford was the first king of Hallengard in the Beta period. He is most known for his involvment in The Great Divide and his infamous anti-Lauch policies to prevent another possible Lauch expansion on The Hales. History 'Pre-Birth' Marick's father, Gorge was youngest child of Heddin Herrenhold. At first, the dynasty originally intended to marry him to a Gaubert to strengthen the relationship between the two houses. A young Gorge had different plans though, at the age of 19, he sneaked out of the capital and went missing. The adventurous teen has only been found couple of months later, but by that time, he has already married a lowborn a the western city of Hallengard. Luckily for him, he was pardoned by both dynasties, and was allowed to upkeep the marriage, however he was forced to create a cadet branch, to distance his bloodline from the main Herrenholds. "Haberford" was originally a mocking title, as it originates from the illiterate peasantry mispronouncing the "Herrenhold" dynasty, while this made the new branch seem much less powerful, it resonated with the Hallengardian peasantry, who saw them closer than their ruling dynasty. Gorge wore the title with honour, but he fully acknowledged that it was meant to humiliate him. This strange marriage is also the reason for Marick's ginger hair, compared to his Herrenhold relatives, who were majorily blondes. 'Childhood' Marick was born in 16 BD, as the third born son of Gorge Haberford, the Steward of Hallengard, under Lauch rule. Being born into a late Herrenhold branch, he had a privileged childhood. The youngest Haberford boy was very emotional, he was also very difficult to be trained as he wouldn't want to hurt his opponents. His closest friends were mainly the Herrenhold children, as well as other Hallengardian nobles. Marick was also very family oriented and often traveled the isle, while he served as a page and later as a squire. 'Teen age' Marick was made into a lieutenant at the age of fifteen, however this was because of his political status, rather than his achievements. His methods were met with constant criticism from the military officials, as he deemed himself to be too soft. Marick quickly became known for his pacifistic tactics, even going as far as to bribe bandits into leaving, which many saw as a cowardly act. Most of these happened during the time when he was stationed in Greenfields. Greenfields, being a quite province, suited his traits much better. He had a very good relationship with the locals, but he bonded closest with a young girl named Agnes Foale, a minor noblewomen of the region. The lieutenant often acted as the town's spokesman, dissolving tensions with the Lauch overlords and tax collectors. Marick was proud and the happiest he's ever been in his life. That was until he received a call to arms from Kedran Herrenhold, the governor of Hallengard to return north and prepare to fight for The Lauch Empire in The White War. Agnes was very dissatisfied with his departure, not only because of the dangers of the battles, but also because of the fear of replacement, although they weren't together. Knowing that, they won't meet for a long time, Marick confessed his love to her, and promised that he will return. The White War Being uncertain of Marick's combat abilities, he was placed in the Hallengardian defense force. Hallengard came under Winterlander occupation early in the war. During this time, Marick often tried to negotiate with the Winterlanders, often coming to common grounds, however just like his father, they weren't interested in fighting for the northern empire, as the Haberfords had a very close relationship with the Herrenholds; they chose to stay loyal to House Gaubert. He remained disarmed for most of the war, up to the point when The Black Brotherhood arrived to Hallengard, who pillaged their towns. Enraged Marick, along with other Halengardian lords formed a small peasant militia to stop the mercenaries. While they had a minor victory, they were captured and imprisoned by the Winterlander army. Marick was cut away from the outside world for months, the conditions were harsh, but what truly bothered him was not knowing if his family and Agnes will still be alive once he is freed. Then one night he noticed that the guards were gone, for longer than usual. He got up only to realize that there was no way for him to escape. Out of rage he clenched his hand into a fist and attempted to crack the lock. The only thing the young lieutenant managed to break was three of his fingers. At last, the guard arrived, but he was unlike the other days. Disorganized, disarmed and he reeked of alcohol, and couldcould hardly walk. He asked if the lieutenant wanted to come out, clearly intoxicated. Marick remained silent and backed up from the door, fearing that this may just be a trick or some cruel play. He waited for him to open the cells, before tackling the man and beating him unconscious in blind rage. Marick then got up and slowly sneaked out of the dungeons. Soon he learned that The White War was coming to as Empress Stephana Winters of The Winterlands accepted Prince Lorens Gaubert's proposal. The next few weeks both empires were celebrating, and after some shared feasts, the Winterlanders withdrew from Hallengard. Unfortunately, the Empress deid before the two could've gotten properly married and The Winterlands instantly fell to a state of anarchy. Despite the advices of his military officials, Emperor Simmonet Pushed to continue the war. Marick was put into the defensive lines, until he was sent off to the northern island to fight. Marick took part in the siege of Castle Cowl, while they were able to capture the castle in the name of The Lauch Empire, the battle devastated the army. The defenders were outnumbered, yet only two thirds of the invaders survived the skirmish. The campaign turned from bad to worse, once they learned that the main reason for the defenders' surrender was the lack of supplies and disease outbreak. Southerners, being more exposed to a foreign illness were quick to get infected and deaths as a result of it was common, but not as common as desertions. Luckily for Marick, he was still young and used to the cold. The Great Divide The Hallengardian lieutenant received an order to retreat to Hallengard only a few weeks after, as Aedwin declared itself independent from the Lauch Empire and another was brewing on The Hales. Unknown to him, his brother, Alfric Haberford, has been captured after he raised up his levies to join Aedwin. Tensions were high between Gorge and Kedran, but the king promised his steward, that he would not execute his eldest son, as long as he helps him prevent more Hallengardians joining Aedwin, fearing that the Lauch officials would punish Hallengard. Marick didn't see his brother until the trial. While it looked hopeless, Kedran actually attempted to convince the Gaubert representative to spare Alfric, it had the opposite effect. The judge remained neutral until the end, then he accused Kedran of treason and conspiring against the empire with him, which he denied. Then the judge gave him a chance to prove it, he ordered one of his guards to hand Kedran a sword and told him to execute Alfric. Kedran just gripped the blade with both of his hands, not moving an inch and starring at Gorge, his face filled with regret, but that did not stop him from ultimately swing the sword. His second born, Karl Herrenhold infamously got three of his fingers severed when he tried to stop the blade mid-air to save his childhood friend, but it was in vain. Alfric laid in the snow, decapitated. The execution only resulted in more inner conflicts in Hallengard, which eventually turned into a civil war. Marick was named the steward of Free Hallengard, however, after seeing that the battles were inevitable, he became a master-at-arms. Marick didn't really take part in that many battles in Hallengard, during this period. As soon as he learned about Greenfield's capture, he rode south, only to be ambushed by a combined group of loyalists and Lauchmen. They were stopped and the Hallengaridan master-at-arms took an arrow to the chest, while he survived, the wound caused him problems breathing in his older age. He remained inactive until the end of the civil war, when he learned that the remaining loyalist along with the Lauch army retreated to Greenfields. Despite Marick's efforts to get to Greenfields as soon as possible, he was late. By the time he arrived the town, and most of it's people has been torched, including Agnes. This event changed him permanently, and his pacifist attitude disappeared completely, becoming very aggressive in the last few campaigns of the war. 'Adulthood' Marick turned eighteen near the end of the war. With the Great Divide over, he grew into a very quiet and careful prince. He was crowned in 13 NA, during his rule Marick established many anti-Lauch laws, to the point where Lauch settlers were chased out of Hallengard. He eventually married to keep his bloodline, but he spent little time with his family, who didn't even live with him in the capital. The wars never really ended for the king, he grew paranoid of Lauchette was preparing to recapture The Hales, which he was preparing for in his entire rule. During his reign, Marick attempted to keep The Hales' stability at all cost, which became a challenge after the southern kingdom paid a fee to Lauchette, which he saw as a betrayal of the alliance, but he would only act after the constant provocation of the regent and the supposed death of his marshal's wife in Aedwin. Marick no longer saw Sir Marcus II as a reliable ally, so her ordered his capture. Hallengard temporarily occupied Aedwin. The Hallengardian king allowed Jurgen to punish the Aedwinian regent, as his wife died in Aedwin, but ordered him not to execute the regent. Marcus died shortly after, by falling off the cliff. Although Jurgen denied his role in it, Marick lost his trust for his marshal for good, but he didn't punish him for it, not wanting to destabilize the island any more. This caused an outrage in Aedwin, and Marick knew they won't be able to hold the Aedwin for long. Not trusting Marcus' officials, he offered the crown to another Hallengardian, Addy de Lethcean, who then passed it down to Caprica Valter. Not long after this, Marick was fooled into going to the dungeons by Jurgen, but when he entered the dark rooms below he was only greeted by two of his guards, Sion Glasco and Keil Hindruuf. The marshal revealed his intentions to overthrow him. He offered to spare his life if he surrenders, but the ginger king simply replied that he is no coward, grabbing his own sword. Fortunately for him, both Sion and Keil chose to instead attack and capture Jurgen. With his marshal's betrayal, and some of his once thought loyal guards, such as Rhett Attano deserting to serve Queen Caprica, Marick's paranoia only grew. He sent Sion to offer guidance to her. His true intentions, however were to make sure she wouldn't betray him as well. Ironically, despite expecting another Lauch invasion, his death was caused by a bandit named Jack Walsh, who sneaked into his castle one night with the attempt to steal his crown. Just like previously, Marick stated that he is no coward, before striking the group, however he was ultimately murdered. Even after his death, Marick left a strong enough impression on The Hales to unite against the eventual war with Lauchette, he was preparing for. Personality Marick is an old, humble king. Those who were born after The Great Divide often saw him as a pacifist, while he did his best to keep good a good relationship with his people and neighbors, he was hated by the remaining Lauch population of Hallengard. Peacekeeper: Keeping the order in The Hales was very important to Marick, even willing to engage in combat for it. Diplomat king: With the exception of Lauchette, Marick was very warm to other kingdoms, and their people. Hallengaridan isolationist: While he had a positive relationship with Aedwin and The Winterlands, Marick believed that Hallengard would be better off without any foreign influences. Grudger: Marick held his extreme hatred towards the Lauch until his death. Experienced: He has been a king for long enough to know how to rule well. Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians